Kissing
by jadynp
Summary: When Ed and Al were little, they would kiss. It was a form of comfort for them, nothing more. But when their mother died, the little form of comfort died too. With Al's body back, he still wanted to kiss Ed. He missed the feeling when he was in his metal body. Elricest! Lemon! This has no plot at all... Just sex. One shot. Seme!Ed


**A/N: This is only a one-shot! Pure SMUTT! Elricest up ahead; don't like, then don't read. In case you didn't know Elricest is Ed/Al. Hope you like! Seme Ed, and Uke Al. This pretty much has no plot what-so-ever. Just sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form. If I did FMA would be a yaoi hentai incest show!**

**Kissing**

When Ed and Al were little, they would kiss. It was a form of comfort for them, nothing more. But when their mother died, the little form of comfort died too. With Al's body back, he still wanted to kiss Ed. He missed the feeling when he was in his metal body.

"Nii-chan?"

Ed looked up from over his book from his place on the couch. He raised one eyebrow as he gazed at his brother. "Ya?"

"Can I kiss you?" Al watched as his brother's face lit up bright red, and he tried to sputter out an answer. "Y-You don't have to! I was just thinking about how we used to kiss when Mom was still alive." His gray eyes looked down sadly. Ed's face softened and his brows wrinkled together worriedly.

Ed set down his book softly, and he walked over to where Al sat in a red armchair.

"Nii-chan?" Ed wrapped his flesh arm around Al's waist and brought him into a protective embrace. He rested his head on the younger boy.

Al looked up at his brother with confusion swimming in his gray eyes. Ed merely drew him in closer so that their bodies were pressed flush together. Ed did want to kiss him. He had even when his brother was made of metal.

"Al" Ed whispered huskily into his ear, drawing a whimper and a shiver from the innocent brunette. Ed couldn't hold himself back as he brought his lips crashing into the others hungrily. Al quickly got over his shock, and kissed the older one back, drawing a moan from the blonde. A curious tongue prodded at the younger's lips. Al quickly opened his mouth up, wanting to taste Ed more. The slick muscle moved inside, rubbing against the others tongue, making Al whimper. Ed moved around every corner of his brother's mouth. He tasted sweet, and he almost died from the fact that he was kissing Al.

Ed sucked lightly at Al's soft tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp from the boy. Ed felt the bulge in his pants becoming unbearable. Ed broke the kiss, making the younger whine, wanting to feel his brother's lips with his own again. Their faces were flushed, and they were both panting. A string of saliva connected soft lips.

"Bed." Ed growled, gold eyes a shade darker. Ed grabbed Al's arm and pulled him towards his bedroom. Ed all but threw the boy onto his king sized bed (much too big to sleep in alone, in Ed's opinion.) Ed climbed on to the brunette, straddling him. Al's own evidence of his arousal was touching Ed's through their clothing. Al let out a loud moan and thrust himself in the others hips. Ed ground his hips back into Al's, starting a pace as they rubbed their hips together.

Ed stopped, frustrated. The clothes were getting in the way. He brought the Youngers shirt over his head. He glanced at his brother's chest, a smirk playing over his face. His hand went up, rubbing the pink hardening nipples. Al let a loud whimper, thrusting up into the other.

"More. Please Nii-chan. I want you."

"Say it again." Ed commanded forcefully, as he brought the hand that was once playing with the boy's nipples down to his pants waistband.

"I- I want you!" Al whimpered as Ed tugged down his pants and boxers out the same time, the air touching his now released hard. Ed reached his hand down to grab it, but was interrupted when a hand grabbed his wrist. Ed gazed questionly at the boy who owned said hand.

"Wait! How come you're wearing all of your clothes? It's unfair, I'm not wearing anything!" Ed chuckled at Al, making him frown.

"Ok, ok. You're right." Ed slowly pulled off his shirt, able to tell that this was definitely effecting the one under him. A hand reached out to feel every part of his sculpted chest. Al brought his hands to rest on Ed's hips, holding him onto Al. Ed smirked and pulled down his pants and boxers quicker, tossing them to the side. Ed got off of Al for a second, reaching for a small bottle. Ed coated his fingers with lube as he climbed back on Al.

"Are you sure?" Al nodded sharply, completely positive that he wanted this. Ed put one finger into his entrance, making Al squirm in discomfort. Once he thought he was ready, he put the next finger in, making a scissoring motion. The brunette closed his eyes shut at the uncomfortable feeling. The fingers left, replaced by the head of Ed's length.

"Ready? It's going to hurt worse than the fingers."

"Hai. I'm ready Nii-chan." Ed nodded and slowly went inside, using all of his strength to not thrust in hard. Al shut his eyes shut, and tears started to form in his eyes from the pain. Ed eased in, kissing away the tears on Al's face to distract him from the pain. When he was all the way in he waited for the ok from Al to start moving. Ed started moving slowly, but went faster as the pain on Al's face turned to pleasure.

"Oh, God! Nii-chan there!" Al thrust with his brother as he started seeing white. Ed's thrusts became sloppy and hard as he felt his release coming.

"Al, I think I'm going to come soon." Ed grabbed his brothers own dick, and started moving in pace with his thrusts. The only sound in the air was panting, moans, and the sound of skin on skin. At the same time the brothers came with a shout of each other's names.

Al's own sperm was splattered on his and Ed's stomachs, and he felt the warm sticky substance dribbling out of his entrance. Ed collapsed on his brother's chest, both of them panting unevenly.

"That was…"

"Ya..."

"I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Nii-chan."


End file.
